A current trend in the communications industry is to equip portable electronic devices with a wireless communication interface to communicate in an automated fashion with other devices within its communication range. Typically, technologies such as Bluetooth IEEE 802.15, IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, or the like are used and these technologies are fast becoming industry standards. To facilitate universal communication between these devices, universal communication network connectivity arrangements have been developed such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP). UPnP provides an industry standard architecture for pervasive peer-to-peer network connectivity of electronic devices to allow seamless proximity networking. Data may thus be communicated or exchanged between different devices in an uncontrolled and automated fashion.